secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Second Life Wiki:Merge/Version 1.5.8
Forum Link: Original Post Andrew Linden Second Life 1.5.8 Dec 14, 2004 New Features and Changes: ------------------------- - Added an option in Preferences to hide your active group title. - Increased number of options for llDialog() from 4 to 12. - When you pay an object or person in busy mode, a dialog pops up asking if you want to leave busy mode. Note: when in busy mode inventory offers will be automatically refused, so buying objects in busy mode may cause those objects to be undelivered. - Changed max size of script edit buffer from 32k to 64k. It's now the same size as the notecard edit buffer. - llGetNextEmail() now invokes no sleep penalty. Note: the rate at which emails can be downloaded is limited by the period between a successful llGetNextEmail() call and the corresponding email() event, (from 1 to three seconds). There is no reason to poll faster than that, however there is no penalty if you do. For best results, call llGetNextEmail() at some descheduled rate (every 5 seconds or longer) then call llGetNextEmail() again at the end of the the email() event if (and only if) there are more pending emails in the queue. - The Events Directory window in the finder now shows the duration of the event in hours. - Grass now has a position of 1m above the ground when created or moved. - Avatar Vertex Programs will be turned off by default for all Mac computers. You may turn this on if you wish. Note: turning this option on will make all avatars invisible for some Mac graphics cards (ATI 7500, 9000, 9200). Fixed bugs: ----------- - The SL installer is smarter and does not delete misc files inside the SL installation directories. - Fixed a client crash when saving a gesture. - Hover tips over land and objects have rounded corners. - Chat text console has a transparent gray background with rounded corners. The background is on by default, but can be disabled in the Preference settings. - Fixed a memory leak in the simulator physics engine. - When dragging objects from one inventory window to another the source window no longer scrolls when the object is dropped at its destination. - Web links of the form secondlife://SimName/X/Y now properly select the simulator in the drop-down combo box on the World Map. Note: if SimName has a space in it then the link will work correctly if the spaces are replaced with %20. For instance "Sim Name" would be done as: secondlife://Sim%20Name/X/Y. - Buying a unique object on land that is set to autoreturn will no longer cause the unique object to be immediately returned to inventory. - Fixed some text corruption in the Groups --> Money --> Planning user interface widget. - Fixed rendering and physics of large square holes in spheres and cylinders. - When deeding a parcel to a group the user interface now properly updates and reflects the changes to your max contribution. - Editing the position/rotation of an object that is receiving constant updates from the servers is now possible in most cases. - Plugged the collisionless avatar exploit. Category:Release Notes